


Street Games

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Hogwarts and the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Games"

Harry leaned against the building, bored. His ripped jeans were skin tight and he was wearing a mesh shirt that matched his eyes. Beside him, Andrew was wearing a similar outfit.

A man turned the corner towards them and Harry tried to gauge him. The muggle police liked to rough up the boys who worked the streets, but Harry and Andrew were pros at playing them. Easier than his old game with Malfoy.

This one really could go either way, so they avoided eye contact with him. He passed, and Harry saw the glint of a badge.

Another round won.


End file.
